


此规则非彼规则 (海王普通人AU)

by jollylai09



Series: 此规则非彼规则 （海王普通人AU） [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollylai09/pseuds/jollylai09
Summary: 普通人AU，两人非兄弟买车主总裁Orm x 特约车模特Arthur融合了一点momoa的少女心严重OOC，严重OOC，严重OOC，重要的说三遍





	1. 此规则非彼规则 (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 非专业写手，只看过电影，请多包涵

Arthur是最近一时红起的新人，而让他出名的主要是他曾参加的一次车展担当特约模特。

 

其实刚刚进入模特界的Arthur并不受欢迎，当时还流行着纤细瘦削的身材，像Arthur一身腱子肉的模特儿不多，只有正联模特公司行走特别风格，除了Clark和他一样，甚至女模的Diana都一身腱子肉。

 

这次车展的车子是他们的总裁Wayne投资的，所以他们必须全员参加不得异议。这次主题是坚不可摧，速度与安全特别设计的高端跑车。模特儿们都得穿上特制的铠甲，站在车旁威风凛凛特别突出。

 

Arthur走的是狂野的风格，斜坐在车盖上，抓抓头发懒洋洋的随便给各个记者拍摄。别看Arthur一副狂野酷哥的样子，其实他的内心住着一颗少女心，喜欢可爱柔软的东西，又很害羞，一开始很不习惯面对镜头，在Bruce老板和前辈Diana的斯巴达教导下，才建立了这个形象。

 

在工作时，阳光蜜色的皮肤，大面积鱼鳞纹身，大把的胡子，随便一个动作都非常酷帅，让他慢慢建立了名气，虽然大部分粉丝都是男人。下班后回到家，Arthur会放下所有狂与酷的形象，像一只大棕熊抱住小熊玩偶窝在他心爱的小沙发上喝着巧克力。

 

其实Arthur不太喜欢喝酒，但为了形象，在外会喝几口威士忌然后装酷的把酒摔掉就不用再喝了，这办法还是他的同事兼好友Flash出的好主意，至今还没有被识破，除了老板。

 

偏偏有那么一个人总是特别的，Arthur坐在车盖上突然感觉背后一凉。


	2. 此规则非彼规则 (2)

Arthur挺起身左右张望了一下，到处都是记者和试车的客户及服务员。Arthur滑下车盖，这时Diana从隔壁的展台走了过来。

 

“Arthur，你的部分已经结束了，刚有人买了你代理的车。”Diana像大姐姐一样摸摸Arthur的头，Arthur虽然一脸严肃酷哥样，但还是乖巧的低下头（对着斯巴达头子本能低头）。他们没有想到这一个举动为他们之后带来多大的麻烦。

 

Arthur和Diana打算回休息室时，感觉那股寒意从背脊爬过，Arthur打了个抖，“Arthur？”Diana关心的扶住Arthur，Arthur摆摆手表示没事。“只是……有种感觉……也许是错觉。”Diana挑眉看着不远处，“也许不是错觉也不一定。”

 

Diana让Arthur先回去， 然后走向人群里的和各大厂商聊天的Bruce。Arthur拉了拉闷热的领口，沉重的铠甲让他闷出了一身汗，额头布满了汗水，他脚步加快想快点回去换下衣服下班。

 

就在他看到休息室门口时，一头白金色头发穿着高档西装的男人突然挡在他的面前。Arthur一个急刹车，才没让对方一脸撞到铠甲上。

 

“不好意思。”Arthur扶着对方的手肘，对方一手按在他的胸口的铠甲上。“我没事，都是我走太急，倒是你有没有撞到哪？”

 

“我没事，只是有些事希望和你合作。”优雅带着冷意的声线飘进Arthur的耳里，男子在对方拉开距离后才放下手，优雅的整理了一下根本没乱的衣袖。“找我合作？”Arthur挑起左边的断眉露出疑惑的神色。

 

“你好，我是Orm Atlantis，也就是你刚坐着的车的新车主。” Orm略略抬高下巴，示意他身后展览的车。“你好，非常感谢你买了我们公司的车子。”Arthur对于能买下他代理的车子，让他能提早下班的人充满好感。

 

“咳咳，对于合作，我有一件不请之情。”Arthur抓了抓汗湿的头发，“一定要在这里聊吗？”Orm瞥了一眼远处的人群，“并不是什么太大的事，我想很快就能说完。”

 

“呃好。”Arthur只好把手放下，把汗悄悄抹在大腿的铠甲上，“你有没有兴趣当我的私人模特儿？”


	3. 此规则非彼规则 (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orm被我越写越痴汉了，我对不起你

“什什什么！”Arthur吓得扬高了声线，这时后面窜出一个红发女人捂住他的嘴，“Hey！冷静点！”周围的人听到声音好奇的观望这里。

 

“你脑子在想什么？我们只是在找形象代理。”红发女人对Arthur瞪了一眼，然后瞥了一眼说出让人误会的话的Orm。“是这样的，我们是Atlantis洋业有限公司，最近在找业务的形象代理模特拍摄。我是企划的负责摄影师Mera，这是我的名片。”Mera甩了甩红发，递上名片给Arthur。

 

Mera一手按住想说话的Orm，“大个子，如果你不介意的话，我们不如先进去聊？”Mera调皮的对Arthur眨眨眼示意周围好奇看过来的人们，指了指后面的更衣室大门。“好的，你们跟我来。”Arthur尴尬的抓了抓下巴的胡子，领着两人进了更衣室，却没有留意到远处的Bruce和Diana观察着这边。

 

“看来某位忍不住要出手了。”Bruce摇晃了一下手上的香槟，“当时你把他签过来时就知道了吧。”Diana挑起修长英气的眉毛说到，“只是有种感觉，但没有想到会是一条大鱼。”Bruce用手指比了比，Diana笑而不语。

 

另一边在更衣室里，“那个，我有点热，不介意我先换一下衣服吧？”Arthur抹了一把额头的汗水，长卷发因为汗水变成一缕缕贴在脖子上。“没事没事你随便。”Mera弯了弯眉毛笑着摆手，用手肘撞了一旁不出声的Orm。

 

Orm僵硬的点了点头，Arthur就忍受不住的噼里啪啦的脫下沉重的鎧甲，露出健美的身材，汗水讓肌肉顯得閃閃發光，如同陽光下的阿波羅。Mera忍不住對著Arthur吹了聲口哨，Orm捏緊了拳頭，喉頭不停滑動吞嚥口水。

 

Arthur拿起背包里的毛巾随意的擦了擦身上的汗水，套上一件黑色背心，两边宽大的袖口根本挡不住饱涨的胸肌露出了半边，Mera赶紧一手按住旁边快要跳起的某人。Arthur在一旁找到休息用的折椅搬了过来，三人围着坐了下来。

 

“是这样的，我们主要是做海洋相关产业的集团，最近有个项目是关于海洋环保活动，需要一个形象代表，我们的老板在看到你以前的作品觉得非常适合。”Mera像变魔法的在裤子的小口袋掏出一小叠的文件递给Arthur，指着Orm说到。Orm一脸严肃的盯着Arthur，Arthur心里有点紧张，“谢谢，可是我从没接过形象代理。”Arthur不太想私下接触，他知道自己脑子算不上聪明，很多时都给Bruce他们带来麻烦，之后他都一般和Diana他们商量。

 

“不用这么快拒绝我，你只是还不了解我们而已。”Orm举起手拒绝让Arthur说下去，让Arthur接下文件，“你不需要急着给我们答案，我真心的很希望和你合作，也非常欢迎你来参观我们的工作室了解。”Orm握住Arthur的手一脸认真严肃的说道。

 

Arthur第一次被长得像贵族的男子抓着手挣不开，只好支支吾吾的答应了。Orm严肃的样子难得翘起了嘴角，把自己的卡片放在Arthur的手心上，“我们就不打扰你了，期待你的联络。”在得到自己想要的答案，才放开Arthur的手。

 

“期待你来工作室哦。”Mera笑着和Arthur挥挥手，跟在Orm后面离开了休息室。Arthur抓了抓金色的卷发发尾，懊恼的叹了口气。

 

刚走出车展中心，Mera看了Orm一成不变的表情说道，“这就是你小时候互相定了终身的未婚妻？”窃笑的看着Orm握着拳头的手，“他很可爱嘛，我挺喜欢他，某人回去打算不洗手了？”Orm瞪着Mera，“不准打他的注意，还有我会洗的。”Mera吹着口哨和Orm相反方向离开，“如果你敢对你的挂满别人照片的私人房间发誓，我信你才怪。”


	4. 此规则非彼规则 (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉越来越OOC...

Arthur回到家里，洗完澡一身清爽的爬上床，抱着小熊玩偶打了个滚。“你说我该怎么办？”Arthur举起手中的小熊，捏着小熊拿着小叉子的小手，“其实你是想答应吧，怎么可以随便相信别人呢？”Arthur捏着嗓子给小熊配起了音来。

 

“那个人看起来不像会骗人。”“万一真的被骗呢？”Arthur捏着的小熊像是在点头，“总要尝试一下吧，反正也没什么可以输了。”Arthur扯了扯嘴角，自从母亲在他8岁离世后，父亲辛苦拉拔他成年后身体也坚持不下去，患病离世了。如果不是Bruce他们签了他当模特，还在大学快毕业的他还在头疼怎么解决生活费的问题。

 

虽然他都26岁了还是没有红起来，但是他已经知足了。Arthur抱着小熊，晃了晃小熊手中的小银叉，滚着滚着床就睡着了。

 

模模糊糊的感觉他好像又回到母亲离世的急诊室外，小时候的他看起来比一般人瘦小，身上还穿着母亲爱把他打扮成小女孩的蓝色裙子，金色卷发散落在肩上。他旁边坐着一个小男孩，五官却是模糊不清的，只有那头白金色的头发很引人注目，穿着像个小绅士。

 

的确小男孩像个小绅士，握着他的手，和他守在母亲的急诊室门外。母亲当时难产的痛苦呻吟断断续续的传出来像蒙了一层纱，窗户很光亮，但他坐着的房间很暗很暗，他只能紧紧握着小男孩的手。

 

母亲的声音没有了，他知道她已经走了，带着他的弟弟离开了人间。小男孩帮他擦着眼泪，他的口开开合合却听不到声音，然后小男孩把小熊玩偶塞到他的手上就消失了。他抱着小熊站在黑暗里，小熊好像还带着小男孩的手残留的温度，至少让他不会感觉那么冷。

 

“叮！！！”闹钟响起，Arthur才从那个模模糊糊的梦里惊醒，小熊被他搅在怀里几乎被挤得变形，吓得Arthur努力拍打让棉花变回松软。“怎么又是这个梦...”Arthur扶着发晕的额头，烦恼的搓揉了几把卷发。

 

在Arthur半睡半醒的刷着牙的时候，想起要联络那位红发的负责人Mera，而她的名片...Arthur打开昨天清洗衣服的洗衣机看了一眼，看来是没救了。纸质的卡片已经被搅成碎片散落在湿淋淋的衣服之间，“啊...哈...”Arthur抹了把脸，看来是注定接不了这个任务了。

 

在Arthur搬出黏满纸削的衣服，一张金色的卡片掉了出来。Arthur捡起来，不禁感叹天无绝人之路和有钱人连卡片都用金子做的。看来他只能直接联络这位大老板了。

 

Arthur深呼吸几次后，“嘟！咳咳喂？”电话只响了一下，话筒就传来对方优雅磁性的声线。“呃你好，那个...”Arthur皱起眉头不知道该怎么介绍自己，“是Arthur吧？”对方的笑意仿佛透过话筒传来，在Arthur脑海里浮现出那位白金发的贵族男子，“对，那个我考虑好了，想试一试。”

 

对面传来什么东西撞击的声音，“喂？”Arthur贴近话筒，过了好一会儿，听到一阵沙沙声才响起对方的声音，“没事，刚刚不小心撞倒东西，你刚刚说什么？”Arthur第二次说道反而没了紧张感，“我想试试当你们的形象代理，但能先让我了解一下你们的策划是什么吗？”

 

在和对方约好了参观和会议时间后，Arthur长长的舒了一口气。

 

而另一边厢的Orm却放下私人手机后越来越紧张，抓着手机在书房里疯狂转着圈，“不能急不能急，会吓到他的，接着我要干嘛...”Orm冲入更衣室，打开他一排排的柜子，抓出几件他最喜欢的西装领带，“这件不行，这件太暗了，这件太粉了...”


	5. 此规则非彼规则 (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC跑到大西洋了

为了约见，Arthur希望看起来比较知性一点给对方有点认真对待的感觉，翻找出了很久才找到以前读书时买的金属框的眼镜，再穿上黑色毛衣，壮实的肌肉把毛衣撑满，显得肌肉线条更明显了。然后稍微梳理了一下长卷发，拿起Flash送给他的粉红色发带扎了起来。

 

等他到达时，Orm竟然站在大门口处，穿着米白色的毛衣，蓝色的衬衫，手袖卷到手肘处，显得特别秀气且亲和了不少。Arthur走近打了招呼和对方握了握手，“Orm先生，没想到竟然劳烦你来接我。”Arthur有点惊讶，Orm像是不太介意的摆摆手，“这样有没有让你觉得特别重视这次的合作？”Arthur没想到Orm这样一脸严肃的人竟然对他俏皮的眨眼。

 

“嗯！非常期待和你合作。”Arthur笑弯了眉毛，看起来非常阳光，Orm手虚握着对方的腰上，绅士的打开门引对方进门。Arthur摘下帽子，感谢地对对方点了点头走了进去，Orm看到对方转身脑后绑着的粉红发带，忍不住抓着胸口，无声呐喊对方的可爱点。

 

Arthur感觉对方好像没有跟上来，好奇的转身回望，刚好看到Orm捂住胸口的样子，再加上Orm本身就偏白的皮肤让Arthur以为Orm是个身体虚弱的人，Arthur赶紧走到Orm身边扶起对方。“你没事吧？是胸口疼吗？”Orm看着Arthur紧张的样子却说不出口原因，感觉心脏快要被猫爪子抓烂了。

 

Arthur看对方不出声以为对方实在太难受，二话不说大手一张，一把把对方捞起公主抱着跑进室内，“有人吗！？快来救命！”工作室里的人们听到声响都跑了出来，Mera看到Arthur抱着Orm冲了过来，“怎么回事？”Orm头埋在Arthur的胸肌里一脸通红。

 

“天啊！Orm深呼吸！”Mera摸了一把Orm的脸，终于知道怎么回事了，赶紧拍打Orm的脸。“快把他放这里！”保安找来了躺椅，Arthur把Orm放了上去，Orm好像松了口气瘫软在椅子上。

 

“Arthur你可以帮忙拿杯水来吗？”Mera一边帮Orm拍打背部，一边和Arthur指了一下饮水机的位置。Arthur也不耽搁跑去拿水，这时Mera才转头戏谑的看着喘气的Orm，“嗯哼没想到你会是被抱的那一个，而且紧张到忘记呼吸？”Orm满脸通红还没消下去，只能无言的瞪了对方一眼。

 

“被抱的感觉怎么样？”Mera一语双关，“嗯..意外的...挺软的而且挺圆的。”Orm一脸认真的样子让Mera发出大笑声。Arthur拿着水回来，一头雾水的看着两个人。

 

“他没事了，只是突发性的心揪病。”Mera一边擦着笑出来的眼泪，一边帮Orm圆谎。Orm只是哼了一声算是认同，他的确被对方可爱死了。Arthur抹了把胡子，“那个...他这样需要看医生吗？”感觉这次好像不太顺利。

 

Orm躺着不动享受着被对方关心的暖意，“没事没事，偶尔一些特别的情况下才会这样。”Mera摆了摆手，然后双手环住Arthur强壮的手臂，“在Orm休息的时候，不如先让我拍几张照吧，上次看到你后我一直想给你拍几张。”Orm对于Mera拐走Arthur的行为瞪起了眼，Mera调皮的吐了吐舌头。

 

“如果Orm先生现在不方便且需要休息，我不介意拍几张。”Arthur很爽快的答应了，Mera非常迅速的去叫手下们去准备。


	6. 此规则非彼规则(6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉人物脱轨了，按大纲应该还有3,4章就完结

坐在不远处的Orm看着Mera指挥着Arthur摆着动作拍照，在两人一起看着成品时，看似亲密的讨论着时，Orm忍不住靠近。“你好点了？”Mera好笑的看着Orm插入两人的中间，Orm伸手把Arthur的眼镜脱下，“这样子不太适合你。”

 

“其实你这样会比较自然，不需要勉强打扮。”Orm把Arthur的发带取了下来，随手把对方的长发拆散，然后把对方的眼镜带到自己脸上。“的确你看起来比我合适多了。”经过突发事件后，Arthur现在显得放松了点，而且Orm本身就贵族的气质的确比他更适合带金属框眼镜。

 

Orm看对方露出阳光的笑容，忍不住也翘起了嘴角。Mera心里吐槽这两个人乱放射荷尔蒙，就默默的退出并叫上其他看呆的工作人员。

 

“你现在看起来好多了。”Arthur大手拍拍对方的肩膀，“刚好我肚子饿了，能赏个脸一起吃个午餐吗？”Orm握住放在肩膀上的大手，“顺便一起聊聊合作的事情。”Orm没给对方决定的时间，拉着对方的手就往停车场去。

 

Arthur愣神一瞬就被拉着推进了车子里，对方的力气也不小，竟然能拉得动他。“我知道有家店不错的。”Orm探过来半个身子帮他扣上安全带，“呃谢谢。”Arthur第一次被男生这样对待，心想可能因为对方本来就是绅士吧。

 

Orm起身的时候，刚好脸颊擦过Arthur的嘴唇，Arthur涨红了脸，把脸撇开一边，“不好意思，我不是故意的。”有点害怕对方生气，Orm竟然对着他露出笑容，苍白的脸颊带着点红。“我不介意。”Orm离他很近，气息还吹动他的胡子。

 

Arthur端详着Orm的样子，Orm皮肤白皙，五官很精致，带着贵族的气息，和他是完全相反的类型。应该不会喜欢他这种类型的吧，想到行内流传的潜规则，对方也不像是那种人。这时Arthur的肚子叫了起来，突然打断了这个旖旎的气氛。

 

Orm很自然的坐回驾驶位，开车出去没多久，就到了一家小餐厅。刚坐下Arthur就一脸疑问的说道，“挺意外的，你竟然喜欢这种小餐厅，我以为你是那种喜欢在高级餐厅里切安格斯牛扒，喝着几百美金的红酒的人。”Orm拿着餐牌递给对方，Arthur打开带着点油迹的餐牌，跟着看Orm指着推荐的餐点。

 

“比起那些只有光鲜的外表，我更喜欢这里有家的感觉。”餐厅的老板竟然过来和Orm熟络的聊了几句，还送上了瓶餐点酒。Orm点的餐点刚好都是Arthur喜欢的，让他胃口大开，忍不住多喝了两口餐酒。

 

他们两人从工作聊到生活，从天聊到北，不知不觉中，他们又点了不少餐点，又收到不少酒水和甜点。Arthur觉得Orm简直像他的半生兄弟，他们的喜好虽然不同，可是很多想法很相似，“如果不是了解我爸的性格，我还以为有个流落在外的弟弟。”Orm笑了笑没有回答，他可不想和他是什么兄弟。

 

Orm的双颊因为酒水带着淡粉色，看起来比Arthur更像喝醉的那一个，Arthur虽然喝酒不上脸，可是平时不太喝酒，酒量可没有Orm那么厉害，酒精在他的血管里沸腾，让他的脑子既放松又混沌。

 

不知不觉中，他们竟然吃了不少东西，还喝了不少酒水，老板高兴地合不拢嘴，结账时欢迎他们下次再来。“你还好吗？”Orm扶着Arthur走向停在路边的车，Arthur因为第一次醉酒有点迷糊的站不住。“要不我先送你回去？”Arthur被扶上车后，就瘫在座位上睡着了。

 

然后感觉没睡多久就被对方摇晃醒来，然后迷糊的被扶着进了一个房间，但看似不是他的家。Orm把他带回了自己附近的别墅，Arthur对着自己傻笑的样子，让他感觉体内的酒精也开始作祟了。没忍住，他就抱着Arthur靠着房门亲了几口，Arthur被亲后也自动的回应着Orm。

 

两人的火热身体贴在一起，再加上呼吸里都带着酒精的气息，两人更是迷乱的互相啃咬着对方，推着对方往房间的床上跌跌撞撞的走着。地上散落下两人的衣服，甚至还有来不及脱下来被对方撕烂的上衣。

 

本来是Arthur压在Orm身上倒在床上，Arthur刚把裤子脱下来，就被对方一个使力压到了身下，脸朝下的压进枕头，Orm在他背后的纹身上啃咬出红色的印记，健美的斜方肌微微鼓起，Arthur被刺激得嘶哑得喘气呻吟。

 

Orm一路往下吸吮，手指悄悄的滑进对方的两腿间，在粉红的皱褶上搓揉，Arthur往前缩着想摆脱菊花被骚扰。Orm还没揉开小洞，就掰开丰满的臀部肌肉，把脸埋进去舔过会阴，然后向小洞伸出罪恶之舌。“啊！”Arthur的私处第一次遭遇到这样的对待，全身紧绷，阴茎更是硬得滴水。

 

粉红色的洞口被舔得湿漉漉微微的打开了小口，Orm觉得下半身硬得发疼，就轻易的放过这个小口决定等一下惩罚他。Orm把Arthur从枕头里翻过来，分开对方的双腿，伏在上方和对方接着吻。

 

Arthur的胡子已经被两人的口水打湿，厚厚的嘴唇被吻成玫红色，连胡子都挡不住。Orm抓住对方流出前液的勃起搓揉着，Arthur忍不住挺起腰呻吟，对方低沉的呻吟声让Orm觉得是最诱惑的塞壬之歌。

 

趁着Arthur陷入迷乱时，Orm另一只手伸进床头柜里翻找出润滑液，大半罐冰凉的液体倒在Arthur的下半身，Arthur的双手放在对方的肩上，Orm的手指正把滑腻的液体捅入后面的小穴里，随着对方抽插的手指断断续续的呻吟。

 

Orm看对方能吞下三根手指没有表现出不适的感觉，抹了一把鼻尖的汗水，扶着坚挺对着Arthur被润滑剂弄得油亮的臀部滑动几下，沾满了润滑液就这样挤入了小穴。第一次被破开的小穴艰难的吞着对他而言巨大的肉刃，Orm看着Arthur的表情，一点一点推进着，只要对方皱起眉头就停下来，生怕对方难受。

 

等Orm全部插入时已经出了一身汗，顺着腹肌流向两人连接的地方，因为大量润滑液和酒精，Arthur没有感觉到疼只觉得屁股里涨涨的，勃起有点软化的迹象。Orm吻着对方隆起的胸肌，啃咬几口褐色的乳粒，一手扶着对方结实的腰，一手握住对方半硬的勃起，开始慢慢挺动腰。

 

前后的快感让Arthur很快进入了状态，发出一声声低吼，琥珀带金色的眼睛带上了水光。随着被抽插，肌肉的线体一时紧绷一时放松伏动着。Orm的双手像是有魔法，抚摸之处让Arthur感觉皮肤快燃烧了起来，忍不住的扭动腰。

 

Orm在对方的蠕动下，也发出低沉性感的呻吟，小穴一缩一缩的吸吮着，里面像高热的熔炉，让他忍不住把对方的双腿掰得更开往里塞。Arthur双脚夹住对方，随着对方越来越重的冲刺双手扶住床头以免被对方撞出去。

 

随着战事越演越烈，优质的实木床都受不了两个大男人的折腾发出磨地板的声音，Orm掐住对方双乳揉捏，两人的嘴唇像黏在一起，丝丝呻吟在嘴边漏出。两人逐渐绷紧了下身，Orm掐住对方的腰窝处，Arthur的脚趾卷起，两人同时喘气呻吟着，Orm的勃起就压着对方体内的前列腺碾压着射出精液，Arthur的腹肌紧绷成一块块肌垒，大量的浓精喷射出，顺着腹肌流下。

 

没喘息多久，房间里再次陷入激战，咯吱咯吱的实木床响了一整晚。


	7. 此规则非彼规则 (7)

等Arthur头疼的醒来时，发现自己被抱在对方的怀里，对方的双手紧紧的抱着他的腰，滚烫的呼吸吹在他的背上。Arthur无助的捂住脸，他想找个洞把自己埋了，他这算是被潜规则了吗？而且如果看样外型也应该是他在上面才对，结果他现在屁股里不止都是滑腻腻的精液还有对方还留在里面早晨的半勃起着。

 

都是喝酒惹的祸，他现在心里乱得很，也许不是对方想潜规则自己呢？Orm感觉全身舒畅得不行，最爱的人被他抱在怀里，忍不住发出慵懒的呻吟，Arthur听到对方的呻吟声忍不住僵硬了身体。Orm被夹了个措手不及，这次真的发出舒服的呻吟，也知道对方可能醒来了。他睁开眼，看到的是被躲过窗帘的阳光晒到的褐色皮肤，经过昨夜的汗水折射的光晕。

 

Orm收紧双手，让对方更加贴近自己，“呜...出去...”Arthur感觉对方的下面再次变大撑开了小穴的每一处，这次清醒的面对让Arthur的心随之颤抖。Orm用小腿勾住对方的小腿纠缠在一起，轻吻对方的肩头，抽出手拨开对方的长发，“Arthur...”对方低沉磁性的声音沙哑的贴在耳边响起，Arthur转过头，看着对方眼里炎热的欲望变成深沉的深蓝色双眼，“叫我的名字。”

 

Orm的声音带着诱惑，让Arthur无意识的被牵着走，“O...Orm...啊！”Orm一个挺腰，顺着昨夜留在里面的精液很容易滑到了深处狠狠的撞在前列腺的位置，Arthur张大口扬起脖子，Orm双手又掐又揉着Arthur的胸肌和腹肌，和下身的凶狠相反的温柔的亲吻对方的脸颊和脖子滑动的喉结。

 

在Arthur一声声呻吟中叫喊着Orm，Arthur体内残存的的体力很快又被榨干，向后翘起窄臀夹紧体内粗暴进出的坚挺，嘶哑的低吼着高潮，一夜的纵欲让他本就没什么存货的勃起流出稀薄的白浊，Orm也没忍着直接压在对方的背上，在后穴的收缩吸吮下又射在了里面。

 

Arthur被酒精折磨的脑子头疼之余还有高潮后的空白，Orm喘息了片刻，忍不住温存的吻着对方泛着红的身体，吻着对方的嘴角，柔柔的情深唤着Arthur。Arthur闭上眼，觉得不止心里暖洋洋的，手盖在对方的手背上听着对方细语着带着爱意的呼唤下又陷入的黑沉的睡眠。

 

Orm无奈的看着对方竟然在他挺起勇气准备诉说爱语的时候睡着了，但来日方长，人都已经是他的了。回味着这次的床上运动，在自己快要忍不住又勃起前，终于把下半身从对方身上拔了出来。被蹂躏了一晚加一早上的小穴已经惨兮兮的红肿并且合不上口，小股小股的精液流出，Orm转头不敢再看，生怕等一下化成人狼再压着对方做到对方醒来。

 

帮Arthur盖好被子，Orm去了浴室清理前，拿起了在地上Arthur的裤袋里震动不停的手机，上面都是一早上的打入的电话记录，间隔着出现“斯巴达头子”和“斯巴达老板”，Orm帮Arthur编辑了个信息交代了一下并请了几天病假发了过去，才去浴室清理起来。

 

等Arthur真的睡醒时过了一天一夜，已经是半夜时分，他睁开眼醉酒的头疼已经散去，而他睡在Orm的大腿上，往上望时，对方似乎很认真的看着手上的文件。“你...我...”Arthur紧张的抓头发，不知道怎么面对所谓潜规则对象或炮友，毕竟他第一次遇到这种情况。

 

“肚子饿吗？我煮了粥。”Orm甜蜜的亲了一口Arthur的嘴角，然后起身出了卧室。Arthur爬起来，感觉身体清爽不少，没有刚醒来屁股黏糊糊的感觉，只留有含着异物的感觉。Arthur走下床，试图翻找衣服，自己的衣服一件都没找到，拿对方的衣服却小了一号一样很难套下去，只能勉强穿上裤子。

 

出了卧室，他看到Orm刚好端了碗粥出来，“怎么不穿衣服？”Orm锐利的眼神盯着Arthur光裸的上身，“你的衣服都太小扣不上。”Arthur耸了耸肩，毫不在意身上被吸吮咬过的痕迹。Orm在对方坐在餐桌时，放下碗，“如果不够还有，第一次还是吃流质食物先比较好。”Arthur一天一夜没吃东西了，粥的香味勾得他端起来就喝，结果被对方这么一句话差点被嗝着。

 

“还要粥吗？”看着Arthur伸舌舔着嘴唇上白粥，Orm感觉下面变得紧绷，发誓下次要让这个不知道随便诱惑别人的家伙吸一次他的大炮。最后Arthur把Orm煮的粥喝了个底朝天才打了个饱嗝，“没想到总裁的手艺这么好。”Orm勾起嘴角，毕竟他可是花了不少时间研究Arthur的口味，根据Mera的名言，要抓住男人的心就要先抓住胃，看来果然没错。

 

“我不介意以后都煮给你吃。”Arthur听对方这么说以为是指希望以后继续潜规则的关系，心底不知道到底是失落还是高兴的感觉。“我还帮你请了假，你可以再休息几天。”Arthur一脸惊讶的看着Orm，想不到对方竟然能从两个斯巴达手上请到几天假。

 

“谢谢，但是我...”Arthur舔了舔唇拒绝的话还没说完，就被对方抓住头发啃咬双唇，“你不试试怎么知道呢？”Orm魅惑的嗓音贴着Arthur的耳朵，Arthur还是没忍心拒绝。两人互相啃咬对方双唇，慢慢气氛变得火热起来，Orm双手摸进Arthur的裤子里。“你竟然不穿内裤？”Orm趁分开些许时生气的说道。

 

“没找到。”Arthur松开对方被啃得红肿的双唇，也帮对方脱下睡裤搓揉曾折磨他一天一夜的勃起。“嗯...轻点...”Arthur生涩的手技让他的勃起被掐得有点疼，却又带着不同的兴奋感，忍不住掐里一把对方的翘臀。“呜！疼！”Arthur像委屈的金毛盯着Orm，只让对方觉得可爱无比，更是又掐又揉的更起劲了。

 

结果两人又亲又咬，像是争斗的两个野兽在地上打滚，最后还是Arthur被压在地毯上，被Orm从背后捅了进去，“哈嗯！”Arthur只是嘶哑的叫了一声，有了前面几次，Arthur也没有再介意身为被插入的位置，甚至放纵的努力挺起屁股去蹭对方。

 

在Arthur主动的情况下，Orm更是兴奋，攻击变得更孟浪起来。最后请的几天假期，两人在别墅的各个角落里随时上演儿童不宜的活动，只要对上眼神就忍不住的亲吻，亲着亲着就滚到了一起。最后的一天假期，半夜两人才结束战役，Arthur直接趴着睡着了，甚至Orm拔出来都没有反应。

 

Orm拨开对方的头发，亲了口对方的额头，去拿药膏和毛巾来帮对方处理连日纵欲而红肿不堪已经完全合不上的小穴。这几天Orm暗自想了很久，甚至把两人活到八十岁的计划都想好了。只要他把家族公司的事情处理好，他就要把这个人打上终身标记。


	8. 此规则非彼规则 (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物开始自己乱跑了，我已经无法控制了...  
> 2章里能完结吗？（笑哭）

Arthur睡醒后，努力眨巴眨巴眼驱散睡意，总裁大人白金色的脑袋则被他抱在胸前，像是抱着他喜欢的小熊玩偶，Arthur摸了摸白金色的发丝，他好像已经有一段时间没再梦到那个梦了。每次都被对方弄得累得睡过去，连梦都没做过。

 

“醒了？”胸口白金色的脑袋抬了起来，露出Orm半睡半醒的脸，Arthur觉得莫名的可爱，忍不住低头亲了对方额头。两人在床上厮磨了一会，最后是两人红肿的嘴唇和Arthur推开Orm为结局。

 

Orm去了做两人的早餐，Arthur洗漱完打开衣帽间，只是仅仅几天，总裁大人已经让下属购买Arthur穿的衣服把衣帽间的一半填满了。两人像是新婚的夫夫，吃完早餐，Orm打开车房把Arthur载到模特公司。

 

“晚上来接你。”Orm根本不给对方拒绝的权利，从Arthur的衣袋里拿出对方的手机，把私人号码存好就推对方下车，Arthur无奈的拿着手机走进了大楼。“Athur！好久没见到你了！最近是生病了吗？”刚走进大堂，Wayne模特公司最受宠的小男模一跳一跳的蹦到他的背上。

 

“B...”“Hey，在外面要叫我Flash！”小男孩把艺名当做像英雄的名号一样，不许任何人在外面叫他的名字。两人就这样吵闹着，Arthur背着对方到了工作区，正好公司的三巨头正站在门口。三人闻声回头盯着两人，“Hi?”Arthur被盯得有点尴尬只好打招呼。

 

“看来半个月把你养得挺不错嘛。”Bruce双手插着裤袋抬抬下巴，像是讽刺的语气说着。“Bruce你这样说太过分了。”刚刚从国外出巡表演回来的首席模特Clark捏了一下Bruce的肩膀，Bruce只是瞪了一眼就没再出声了。

 

“他只是关心你，只是刀子嘴。”Diana笑着走过来拍拍Berry叫对方下来，“没事，习惯了。”Arthur笑着摇摇头，不远处Clark还在劝Bruce。

 

接下来Arthur的生活开始转变了，每天都会被总裁大人亲自接送，几乎没有回过自己的家，总是睡在Orm的别墅，甚至别墅里大半的东西都是买给他的。他们之前聊得形象代理也正式的提上了行程，经过Bruce和Orm两大总裁亲自讨论，很快Arthur的合约就定下了。

 

之后Atlantis集团的洋业基金将以海王的标题为之后代理活动的基调，除了宣传其产业也向群众宣传保护海洋的重要性。Arthur的野性和海洋主题非常符合，广告一出，Arthur的人气开始急速上升，Arthur无意中开的社交账号更是越来越多粉丝，甚至粉丝团也开始出现。

 

Arthur刚刚拍到一半在休息时，正忙着用手机看着粉丝团的留言，没有反应到Orm已经进来了休息室。一扎蓝玫瑰放在Arthur面前，Arthur才抬起头发现Orm。“Orm！”Arthur兴奋的站起来抱住对方。

 

总裁大人因为工作已经和Arthur有一段时间没见了，Arthur都只能回到自己的家，Arthur没想到自己越发的思念起对方，感觉出自己对Orm的感情早已经失控。这段时间里，Arthur一边认真思考自己的真实感受，一边掰着手指数着日子。到最后Arthur不得不承认，也许在那一天被截停就开始对对方有好感了吧，一方面承认了爱上了Orm，一方面又为两人的潜规则关系感到复杂难受。

 

数着数着转眼过了两个月，两人的关系刚好快一年，今天Orm决定要和Arthur庆祝两人交往1周年，就买了蓝色妖姬来接Arthur。没想到被对方抱了个满怀，Orm脸上淡定，但感觉像是飞到空中飘荡。

 

两人抱在一起啃了好一会，嘴唇都有点红肿时才分开，Orm放开了对方的舌头，“我已经定了上次那家餐厅。”双手从背心两边大大的开口处钻了进去，一把捏住对方柔软的胸肌，Arthur只是微微脸红却没有阻止对方，Orm翘起嘴角更是放肆的捏住对方的乳头蹂躏。

 

“呜！今天是去你那里吗？”Arthur忍着胸口传来麻麻痒痒的感觉，像个大熊抱着Orm脸埋在对方肩上像在撒娇。“对，庆祝一周年纪念。”Orm玩了一会，满意的放开对方，如果不是还有背心挡着，就凭刚刚被掐得红肿的胸口两颗红果，等一会拍摄会全部人知道了。

 

“所以你要快点，我在这里等你。”Orm亲了口对方的脸颊，才把晕乎乎的Arthur推开。“你这个混蛋！”Arthur无奈的看着鼓起的裤裆，这叫人怎么快点去拍摄下班。只好和Orm在休息室聊了一会，消了下去后在Orm淡淡的笑意中离开。

 

只剩下Orm在休息室时，Orm的手机响起，“喂。”，“少爷，出事了。”对面是自家的老管家兼总裁助理的Vulko，Orm在对方描述下越来越皱紧眉头，“看来那个老家伙终于忍不住了，等一下我和Arthur说一声就过去。”

 

没想到拍摄了很久，等Arthur回到休息室时，Orm已经离开，桌上只放着那扎蓝玫瑰和一张纸条，上面写着“等我”，Arthur失望的拿起玫瑰扔进垃圾桶里，最后还是没舍得把玫瑰带回了家。


	9. 此规则非彼规则 (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开起撒狗血模式><

Arthur出了神的看着桌子中间放着已经枯萎多天的玫瑰，自从那天开始，他已经很多天没有回来自己的屋子了。今天回来他需要整理需要带走的换洗衣物，他拿起那把玫瑰扔到垃圾桶里，把该倒的垃圾清理了一下，整理好的行李堆放在门口边。

 

“你还好吗？”从厨房里拿了两杯水出来的Diana一脸关心的问道。“没事，进了这个圈子还是有觉悟的。”Arthur接过水杯喝了口水。

 

“如果真的不舒服，可以说出来，比憋在心里好受点。”Diana伸手摸了摸对方的脸，“谢谢...”Arthur只是露出苦笑。

 

自从那天Orm突然离开后，没过几天娱乐新闻就爆出他两一起出入的照片，“日日深夜私会，别墅藏娇？”、“Atlantis总裁不为人知的深柜！”、“不为人知的交易！潜规则的骗人基金会！”等等层出不穷的标题出来。然后某人的私人号码就完全联络不上了，甚至没有主动联络他。

 

之后那些报道的娱乐媒体像是问道血肉的鲨鱼，各个不同的新闻针对性的跳出来。比如Arthur和Diana相处时被拍到，被写成三角关系。比如Arthur刚配备的经纪人不小心驾车檫撞了前车，被编写成高傲的明星醉酒驾驶。

 

他的社交账号下粉丝们分成了两派，吵到不可开交。黑粉们各种叫嚣着要他退出娱乐圈，自家粉们各种鼓励与支持，相信这个开朗的海洋男孩不是那种人。最后Bruce宣布由公关部门接管了他的账号帮忙调查，抓到不少负责搞事的水军。Bruce对Arthur解释这件事不简单，为了安全需要Arthur先搬到公司特设员工地下公寓。

 

Atlantis在这件事爆发后，一直没有回应。Arthur本来还怀抱着希望，直到有一天新闻上报道头条：“Atlantis总裁宣布和 Nereus集团的继承人Mera小姐将会订婚 ”。Arthur只觉得心碎成一片片沉入海底。

 

这段时间Arthur变得颓丧了不少，Bruce宣布让他先放个长假，等事件调查完了再说。这段时间他更是睡不着，偶尔睡着了再次梦到那个白金色头发的小男孩，本来模模糊糊的样子一天比一天清晰，前天还甚至看到小男孩站在一个罩着白色床单的妇人的床前，似乎正在哭泣，而他还是小时候的样子，一直握着对方的手，直到他惊醒为止。

 

几天没睡好让他的眼圈红红的，像哭不哭的样子，Diana心疼的抱住他的头，轻轻的拍打他的背。“Bruce说过这件事情不简单，你不需要想太多。”Arthur任由对方抱着头，对他来说Diana一直像团体里的大姐姐。“我不知道对方是否有苦衷，但我希望你必须保持好自己的心态。毕竟这种新闻也有可能只是炒作或一种手法...”Diana想起曾经受不了狗仔队的追逐，因车祸而亡的爱人，叹了口气。

 

这边厢的两人还在互相舔舐伤口，却不知道昏暗的楼下Orm站了许久，偷着灯光看着窗户的影子，一男一女抱在一起，Orm捏紧了手里的项链。站在一旁的老管家担心的看着Orm，只能无声的叹了口气。

 

“走吧。”最终Orm还是没有上去，Vulko忍不住劝了，“少爷，不要重蹈夫人的过去，你还是该选择跟着你的心走。”Orm没有回答，只是低下头，眼睫毛半遮着眼睛。“我相信夫人也不希望你这样的。”Vulko苦苦相劝，最后还是无奈的看着Orm回到的车上，也只能坐回驾驶座。

 

Orm靠在后座闭目养神，思绪如潮水退到过去。他的父母是商业联姻，两方强势的人总是无法安静的在一起，在Orm有记忆以来，每当母亲和父亲从工作中回到家中总是争吵，长相相似母亲的他不得父亲的喜爱，却很得母亲的爱护。

 

母亲对这段婚姻充满了失望，夜晚经常幽幽寡欢的轻轻抚摸着他的头哄着他睡觉。在他六岁的时候，憔悴母亲在对父亲出轨的争执中突然倒下了。他带着母亲送给他最爱的小熊，坐在医院登记口附近等着Vulko回来。

 

就在这时他遇到了八岁的Arthur，当时的Arthur瘦小的看起来和他差不多高，Arthur跟着一位大腹便便的妇人冲了进来，医护人员一下涌上去带走了妇人，Arthur像个小尾巴追在后面之后被截停在急症室外。

 

然后他没忍住离开了坐位，当时他已经对Arthur一见钟情，天真的他觉得这位小女孩和他一样同病相怜，两个小朋友在急症室外互相安慰对方。但Vulko处理事情完回来他们不得分开了，他就把最爱的小熊送给了Arthur，母亲说过如果当他遇到最爱的人，就把这个送给他，他的未来的妻子。

 

第二天再来探望母亲，他重遇到Arthur，Arthur这次是为昨天离去的母亲跟着父亲回来处理后续，他再安慰着Arthur时，Vulko回来却得到的是自己母亲的噩耗。

 

Vulko急忙的带走了他，Atlantis的争夺权开始爆发。Orm没想到的是母亲交给小熊藏着代表继承权的证据，不过也幸好母亲还是留着一手，遗书和录音也直接指名由Orm继承，而旁人都无法得到。

 

可是他的父亲就变得奇怪起来，经常默默的看着母亲和他唯一的照片，也就是当年的结婚照。之后父亲开始酗酒，甚至不理会工作，慢慢的把集团合拼进Atlantis，果不其然的被董事会罢免了，但还是改变不了已经合拼的事实。

 

逐渐的酒精还是掏空了父亲的身体，在他16岁那年，父亲醉醺醺的在床上瘫着，在父亲的无意识呢喃道歉下，他才知道父母的恩怨。一个曾有爱人却不得不回来嫁给商业婚姻的人，一个爱着对方却不愿承认直到错过的人，两个产生感情却高傲不愿低头的人。这就是Vulko非常不愿看到Orm也会经历的事情。

 

“所以结果你还是没有和他解释？”Mera的眉毛几乎挑高到额头上，Orm抿着唇。“唉，算了，希望这次事情过去后他别恼了我。”Mera揪着发尾懊恼的叹了口气。这时Vulko拿着手提敲门，“少爷，Wayne的总裁打来的。”Orm接过电话，Bruce低沉带着怒气的声音几乎透过话筒烧过来，“Atlantis的总裁你最好给我一个解释。”

 

“什么解释？”Orm一头雾水问道，“关于针对Arthur的所有谣言和...前一小时绑架Arthur！”Orm惊得整个人跳了起来，“什么绑架！Arthur被谁绑架！”Orm摇晃了一下，觉得眼前发花。


	10. 此规则非彼规则 (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章大结局了！感谢大家！

“...看来不是你，但是我查到来源是你们Atlantis。之后你最好能给个完美的解释。”也不等Orm问到更多，Bruce直接挂了电话。“Arthur被绑架？”在一旁听到的Mera皱起眉头，陷入思考。

 

“看来他们是等不及想斩草除患。”除了一开始的慌张，Orm很快冷静下来了，从片面字语中大概能推测出。“如果Arthur有任何事，我不会绕过他。”Orm眼神冷漠的看了一眼Mera。“我回去盯着。”Mera拿起大衣，忍住心底的寒意快速离开。几架直升机在Atlantis的大楼前滑过。

 

说起一小时前，Arthur拿着行李搬到楼下，Diana去另一边街道的停车场取车。无聊的Arthur拿出手机刷着新闻等着，附近假装看报纸和散步的两个男人突然窜了过来，准备按住Arthur，还好Arthur反应够快，躲过了其中一个人的攻击，另一个人抓住了他的手。

 

“你们要干嘛！”Arthur大喊希望有人注意，突然一辆黑色小货车冲了过来，Arthur推开抓住他的人赶紧滚到一边，黑色小货车把行李撞得一地都是。Arthur刚从地上爬起来，小货车的门打开冲出一个黑人壮汉，黑人壮汉挥挥手，又有两个人也冲向Arthur。

 

一人难敌众人，心知不妙的Arthur转身准备跑，却被刚刚的两个人阻拦，心知要快速脱身Arthur直接上前踢出大长腿，避免被扫到的两人往后退了几步让开了点，但后面追来的两人很快扑了过来。其中一人一记右勾拳打向Arthur，Arthur敏捷的避开并抓住对方一个过肩摔在地上，另一人也扑上来时Arthur抓住对方的手用力一拧，对方发出惨叫声。

 

黑人壮汉眼看4人都抓不住Arthur，就把手上的烟头扔地上踩熄，另外两人看到老大要出手就只是挡着Arthur并不再上前。另外受伤的两人滚到了一边喘气，Arthur只好面对走过来的黑人壮汉。对方一开始劈里啪啦的扭动几下肩膀就突然冲上前，Arthur挡住对方突然打过来的重拳，抬起右腿踢向对方，“你们是谁！”，Arthur愤怒极了，根本不懂为什么自己会遇到这种事。

 

黑人壮汉躲开了那一脚，咧嘴笑了出来，“谁叫你要跟不该招惹的人。”Arthur趁对方格挡住他的拳头时，一脚把对方踹得老远，转生准备跑。“咻！”Arthur不敢自信的看着手臂上的麻醉针，“你他妈的竟然用麻醉枪！...这...是犯规...呜”Arthur晃了几下，跑没两步被另外两个人按到了地上。“啧，真麻烦，快搬上去！”黑人壮汉从地上爬起来，坐车里的手下晃了晃手上的麻醉枪得意的邀功。

 

等Arthur醒来时，他已经被绑起手脚躺在地上，双手被绑在后面。Arthur扭动几下好不容易坐起来，转动了一下手腕，的确没有空间可以脱出来。Arthur左右环顾了一下，附近都没有什么利器可以割断绳子，他的上衣也没有了，链子和首饰都被取走了。Arthur努力的蹬了蹬腿，刚好他穿的是牛仔短靴，后跟有个小齿轮，大概那些人漏下的，Arthur努力蹬到手可以够到的地方，摸索着开始割绳子。

 

“你有没有听到什么声音？”门外有着两个守卫，“会不会里面那个人醒了？”“怎么可能，那个麻醉至少可以放倒三天。”Arthur咬牙尽量动作小声的割着绳子，心底感谢那两个斯巴达教练帮他做过药物训练，虽然那时候不知道有什么用。不知道他这段时间昏迷了多久，不知道大家发现了没有。

 

另一边厢的Orm在Arthur失踪半天后收到了一段视频，Orm点开那段视频，视频的中央就是Arthur垂下头被绑在椅子上，长长的头发遮住了脸，没有上衣遮掩露出精壮带着纹身的上半身。旁边站着一个黑人，“Atlantis的总裁你好，你好，你大概不记得我了吧。我是David Hyde，黑蝠鲼的船长。总裁大人的时间宝贵，我就长话短说了。”

 

“上次见面时我们已经提到过，你们的洋业保护基金会妨碍到我们海盗业了。你最好停止，不然我无法想象自己做什么，比如现在我绑了你最喜欢的人，别以为你可以用一个女人蒙混过关。”David嗤笑了一声，掐住Arthur的双颊，抬起Arthur的脸对准镜头，“没有想到总裁喜欢这么重口的，不过也不难理解，这个胸可比女人的又大又软。”Arthur双手被绑在身后显得胸肌非常大，David揉捏了一把Arthur的胸口。“限你24小时内交出3亿美金，不然你会看到的是一条尸体，之后我会再告诉你怎么交易。”

 

视频播完后，Orm一脸都黑了。“少爷...”Vulko担心的看着Orm，这时Orm的手机响了，“Orm，我刚刚听到他和什么人通了电话后，非常急的派了人出去，我把跟踪的那架车的GPS发给你。”Mera的短信在通完话后传到Orm的手机上。Orm站了起来，“Vulko去召集人手还有准备现金，准备救援。”Vulko激动的弯腰，“是！我这就去吩咐下去。”

 

另一边黑蝠鲼船长刚和Nereus通话，“这个开始说好的不一样！不是说了直接带走杀的吗！”对面电话的Nereus气急败坏的怒吼，“嗯哼，你给的那一点哪够用，抓他可是伤了我两个手下，医药费都不够，我可是海盗，讲信用这个在我们这行只会死得快，而且这么好的筹码我怎么不能利用。”David玩着手上的匕首，敷浅的回答对方。“你！”Nereus气得砸桌子，如果不是当时这个海盗头子找到他，他也没想得到要去除掉Arthur，却没想到被对方利用了一把，“放心，在拿到那笔钱我会撕票的。”David像终于肯施舍点注意的回答。

 

“你最好是，我会派人过去看着，我可不想再被出尔反尔。”David只是收好匕首，“随便你，但不要被跟踪了。”然后挥挥手让手下切断了通话。

 

Arthur刚刚好不容易割开了手上的绳子，正半蹲着继续割脚下的绳子。然后突然外面变得有点吵杂声，“外面怎么了？”两个看守人停下了聊天，好奇的听外面传来的声音，“听起来不对劲，喂喂Sam你们那发生什么事？”扩音机一片忙音，两个看守人坐不住了，“你留在这看着，这个人质很重要，我去找老大。”其中一个看守人跑走了。

 

Arthur终于揭开脚上的绳子，现在只剩下一个看守人对他来说是个机会，虽然不知道上面发生什么事，趁现在混乱的时候生存逃脱的机会更大。Arthur观察过，这个房间大概是临时的储存室，远处堆着一些日常用品，面前是一个简单的木门，房间算是比较空，Arthur小声的移动到门口的墙边，背靠紧贴着墙壁。

 

Arthur深吸一口气，敲响了门口，看守人疑惑的打开门，Arthur趁对方开门的瞬间把对方扯了进来，一把用力的把对方的头敲到墙上，Arthur没有收敛力气，对方还没来得及出声就被敲晕过去。Arthur扒了看守人的身上有什么可以利用的东西，没想到竟然扒到把有7发子弹的沙漠之鹰，可是除了这把手枪没什么能用的。

 

Arthur把手枪别在裤子上，可是扒的衣服却太小，之后扔下光着膀子出去。Arthur走了一段距离，感觉这里应该是地下室，上面的打斗似乎很激烈，Arthur出来后，走廊的人似乎都上去了。Arthur决定上去想办法找出口，拿出沙漠之鹰拉开保险，小心的往上层走去。

 

Arthur走到楼梯口时，一个光头男人从他面前飞过撞到墙上晕死过去，Arthur小心探头看了一眼，貌似黑人壮汉带着的人正在和几个人打了起来，那几个人穿得像特种兵的样子却不妨碍Arthur认出来，其中最小个子的刚好看到这里和他调皮的眨眨眼。

 

穿着全身漆黑的特种兵一把放倒了黑人壮汉，其他手下看船长被压制住了，另两个壮得跟牛的人看似还要上前，吓得全都喊起投降，可是喊出来还没有那两个人动作快，很快一大半的人都被打趴在地上，刀刀枪枪掉了一地。

 

小个子蹦蹦跳跳的跑了过来，“公主你没事吧！我们来救你啦！”Arthur好笑的抓住Berry的头猛揉，Berry大喊大叫不要破坏的发型。等大家把所有海盗都绑起来后，才聚在一起，“我刚从巡回回来还没休息就听到你被绑架，马不停蹄的来救你，兄弟你打算怎么赔我的假期。”Victor一拳打在Arthur得肩上。“行，等一会回去给你补个海鲜大餐！”Arthur大笑着拍打对方的背。

 

“哼，你最好解决一下你那位，这次不是完全冲着你来的。”Bruce脱掉黑色的头套，指了指地上的黑蝠鲼船长。“你是说Orm？”Arthur皱起眉头，“据我的调查看似有人不满，然后你挡到他接近那位，所以想一次性解决掉你。”看似Bruce被Clark说过教，Clark一脸欣慰的看着Bruce。

 

Diana拍拍Arthur的肩，“也许对方只是有什么隐情...”Arthur抿着唇，点点头。这时Orm带着人冲了进来，一脸呆掉的看着这里的场景，完全没想到海盗一伙已经被抓住绑在一边垂头丧气。转头看到Arthur，Orm神情呆呆的，一步一步的走向Arthur，其他人退开让给这两位。“Orm我...”Arthur只是想说他没事，结果被对方抱了个满怀，Arthur不知所措的回抱住对方。

 

Orm什么话都没说只是紧紧的抱着他，可是Arthur感觉对方伏在的肩头湿漉漉的，叹了口气，对方就这么简单的把自己之前那点怨恨都化了。


	11. 此规则非彼规则 (11) END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意有失禁play
> 
> 生病加上加班拖了一段时间，终于完结了！感谢大家看到这里，之后有时间会写番外的！  
> 词穷画手第一次写这么长，第一次写到渐进2万多XD

最后等Orm冷静下来后，Orm死死的十指紧扣着Arthur不放，Arthur被大家看着，感觉大庭广众的两个大男人十指紧扣的非常难为情又舍不得涨红着脸拼命忍住想甩开对方。Diana拍了拍手，打破了这个恋爱的酸臭气氛，“Arthur这样真的没问题吗？”Diana略担心的看了Arthur一眼，Orm更是紧紧的扣紧手，Arthur静静的回握住Orm摇摇头。

 

Orm认真的看着Bruce他们，“放心，我会给你们满意的交代的。”Bruce看了一眼他，也没有给对方反应直接转身带着大伙离开。经过一番折腾，Arthur终于能回家，Orm不放心的跟着Arthur去取行李。之前遗留的行李箱被Diana很好的放回Arthur家里，Arthur只是再拿出来跟着Orm上车去了Bruce准备的宿舍。

 

Orm作为无生活技能的总裁，只能站在一旁看着Arthur整理行李，“其实你可以搬来和我住。”Orm皱着眉头，没有一个恋人愿意重逢后再次分开。“等你处理完事情再说吧，我可不想再卷进去了。”Arthur只是耸了耸肩，在车上Orm已经和Arthur交代了失踪后的事情原委，Arthur虽然原谅Orm之前的行为，但还是有点不甘心的，所以非常坚决的搬到了Bruce的宿舍。

 

Orm上前抱住了对方，Arthur停下整理东西，自从回来后，Arthur觉得Orm总是缺乏安全感。“等事情结束后，我们快点去举办婚礼吧。”Orm模糊的声音从肩膀传来，Arthur吓了一跳，“什么！？”猛的推开Orm。Orm没想到会被推开，一脸发黑的盯着Arthur，Arthur已经陷入慌张完全不理会对方的黑脸，扯着头发Arthur忍不住问道，“我...我们不是潜规则关系吗？你不是和Mera订婚了吗？我们还没有交往而且你也没有求过婚？怎么直接跳到结婚了！”噼里啪啦的扔出一堆疑问，最后Arthur的声线带着点怨气。

 

Orm脸黑的挑起半边眉头，“所以这一年来你以为我在潜规则你？我们不是交往了一年吗！还有...”Orm拿起Arthur刚刚放在床头的小熊，指着小熊胸口的深蓝色晶石，“这个小熊可是当年你答应我的求婚的定情信物，还有这个蓝钻石可是代表Atlantis。”

 

Arthur这次抓住自己的胡子，声线有点颤抖，“你是那时候的男孩？还有什么蓝钻石？”Orm好像还嫌打击不够大，“对，这是Atlantis的继承权代表海洋之心，大概价值快十亿吧，如果不是当时把钻石送了出去也不会有现在的事。”不知道Orm从哪里打开了暗扣，轻轻一拉，一颗接近十卡的蓝钻石镶在古旧金色戒指就这样被从小熊的胸口拉了出来。

 

Arthur捂住胸口呻吟，“呜...我竟然抱着十亿睡了十几年...F*ck me...”Orm只是挑起半边眉头，“放心我会的，我都没计较你穿女装骗我。”Arthur咳嗽几声，谁也没想到当年瘦小像小女生的Arthur会长成一米九两百磅的毛利大汉，这几乎成了Arthur的黑历史。

 

“现在Nereus就是拿当年我没有拿出海洋之心的事要挟，毕竟这是祖传的，没有这个他可以联合董事会那群老顽固硬是把我推下去。”Orm边说边把玩着手上的钻石，“但那时你交不出来怎么办？”Arthur歪着头好奇的看着Orm手上的钻石转动，垂下的头发像金毛大狗的耳朵，Orm翘起嘴角，“当时只是有母亲的遗书作证为由，不一定要钻石作为继承的理由，所以对方没有多说什么。”

 

“手拿来。”Arthur没多想，像金毛大狗一样反射性的伸手放在Orm的掌心上，Orm抓住Arthur的手把戒指硬套进了无名指上。“你！我还没有答应你！求婚呢！”Arthur惊讶的想收回手拔戒指，Orm的力气也不小，抓着Arthur的手不放。“不是说了吗？那时候你就已经答应了，现在只是欠婚礼仪式而已。”Orm的眼底微光一闪。“可是我不记得了！这不能算。”Arthur又想开始抓自己的胡子了。

 

“你是要出尔反尔，说话不算话吗？”Orm微微垂下眉头盯着Arthur，Arthur浑身一抖，这是Arthur和Orm相处这一年里Orm向Arthur撒娇的方式，像猫咪低头找主人讨摸摸，让Arthur对这时候的Orm完全没有抵抗能力。Orm看准了时机从西装外套的口袋里拿出一个戒指盒打开，里面是镶着绿色水晶的银戒指，Orm把这个戒指放到了Arthur的手上。“这是？”Arthur一脸莫名奇妙的看了看手上的戒指。

 

“这是当时和你交换的定情信物，你给我的玻璃球打造成的。”Arthur惊讶的看着Orm，他的确记得曾经有个很宝贝的绿色玻璃球，是母亲送给他的东西，之后他可能送了Orm后忘记了，一直找不到以为自己弄丢了，没想到被Orm好好收藏，现在却被做成了戒指。Arthur满脸通红，心脏噗噗的跳，少女内心的小花都快从身上溢出，也没再说什么拿起戒指盒的戒指，套到了Orm的左手无名指上。

 

两人的戒指相映成辉，Arthur看着价值和大小两极的戒指有点不好意思，别扭的一手抓着Orm的手，一手按在Orm的后颈，狠狠的亲上去，把舌头塞进对方嘴里纠缠住对方的舌尖。两人黏黏糊糊的亲了很久慢慢移动到床上，甚至Arthur骑到Orm的腰时，两人戴着戒指的手都没有分开过。

 

等两人都衣服脱完了，阴茎都硬邦邦的抵着对方的腹肌，Arthur才突然想起来他这间刚搬进来的宿舍没有润滑剂和保险套。“Ormi...我这里没有润滑剂...”Arthur委屈的低头看着身下的Orm，他两已经很久没有做过了，Arthur可不想屁股裂成两半。Orm拍了一把坐在身上的翘臀，“转身，趴好。”Arthur一指令一动作，迟钝的发现这是69式，面对着面前曾把自己爽得欲仙欲死，但还没有勃起就分量不小的阴茎就已经忍不住脸红。

 

两人都没有给对方口过，这样还是第一次，两人心底为第一次兴奋不已。Orm一手搓揉着Arthur半勃起的阴茎一手的食指一指节插入干涩的后穴，Arthur咽呜着，同时为又爽又疼的下体刺激的绷紧绷紧腹肌。像是报复一样，Arthur一把抓住面前半勃起就快戳到他嘴边的阴茎，细致的舔过纹路然后含着顶端吸吮，阴茎在他口中逐渐变硬顶他的喉咙。

 

Orm因为被湿热包裹着甚至顶端被吞咽反射性的挤压的快感深深吸了口气，挺起上身伸出舌头往饥渴张合的小洞舔进去。Arthur含着阴茎嘶哑的呜呜呻吟，他第一次被湿滑的东西舔着那里，几乎爽得分不清南北。几次舌尖划过前列腺，隔靴搔痒让Arthur感觉越来越空虚，吐出让下巴酸软的阴茎，双手掰开自己的臀部往Orm的脸上翘起，“Orm...再多点...再里面点嗯”，Arthur的块垒的腹肌甚至忍不住抽动着。

 

Orm也没介意，只是惩罚性的用手扣住对方的龟头，汗湿的指尖刮弄尿道口，Arthur嘶哑的低吼一声，不由自主的缩紧后穴夹住里面捣乱的舌尖，勃起跳动几下一股股浓精射在扣着龟头的手心上，过多的精液滴落在Orm有点苍白的胸肌上。

 

Orm收回舌尖，银白的丝线连着红艳艳的后穴，松开勃起的手心里装着黏糊的精液，可以看出Arthur累积了不少，Orm把手心的浓精涂抹在还在抽搐着的后穴，Arthur敏感的扭动，轻喘着还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来。等Arthur回过神来时，对方一直抚摸他的大腿，顺着鲨鱼齿的纹路摸到相对显得纤细的脚裸。

 

Orm摸着脚裸想着下次该给对方买个脚链，刻着他的名字，像是锁住对方无法离开自己一样。Arthur看着对方勃起像是委屈的留着前液，上面还有自己亮晶晶的口水，略粗糙的褐色双手握住安慰的搓揉几下，听到身后Orm发出嘶嘶的喘气声。Arthur汗湿的卷发黏在脖子上，Arthur只是甩动几下甩到背后，忍不住舔唇，这一次的骑着Orm略满足了他的男人那点征服欲，只是不知道总裁会忍他多久。

 

Arthur也没给对方有机会犹豫，一手压着对方的大腿，背对着Orm抬起臀部对准对方的肉刃就直接坐下去。幸好之前Orm舔软化和精液的润滑，肉刃像切开黄油一样破开层层湿软的皱褶，当Arthur的臀尖碰到Orm的髋部时，忍不住大口喘着气也没有停顿就开始夹紧抬起坐下。Orm忍住被骑的不适感，久违的温热包裹吞吐着他的阴茎，没忍住呻吟出声让Arthur更是卖力的扭动，背后的纹身连着髋部和大腿像在舞动诱惑水手的塞壬在跳舞歌唱。

 

从Orm的角度，Arthur的臀尖随着抽插收缩夹紧，比起苍白的身体略深的肉刃捅进玫红的肉穴，出来时肉穴微鼓仿佛不舍的含紧。Arthur像是在找舒适的角度，臀部画着圈摇晃，当敏感点被戳中时颤抖着夹得更紧，收紧大腿对准角度快速的起落起来。Arthur双手死死的压着Orm的大腿，Orm只能双手抓紧纤细的脚裸，配合对方起落的频率挺起腰对着对方攻击。

 

两人像在跳着华尔兹，配合无间的挺腰起落，两人的腹肌抽搐着，嘶哑的低吼，Arthur拱起腰臀部紧压在对方髋部，Orm的双手移到对方的腰掐住，同时冲向高潮。Arthur垂着头，头发盖着的他的脸，大腿和臀尖为高潮抽搐着。一个愰神，Arthur忍不住像少女发出尖叫声，两还连接着，肉刃在后穴转了个圈，Arthur就被Orm压在了身下。

 

还没有从不应期里脱离，敏感的肠道又被对方再次硬起来的肉刃戳弄，Arthur既爽又痛苦，“Ormi...呜...疼...好舒服...”Arthur的眼神的恍惚，张大着嘴呻吟，唾液流到胸口，Orm低下头舔着胸肌上的汗水，再含住那颗硬挺的红果啃咬。Orm的双手压着对方想抓自己头发的手，十指紧扣，两人的无名指的戒指搁着指间带着微疼，连续的战况让Arthur很快冲顶。

 

Arthur咽呜着咬住Orm的肩膀，Orm嘶声喘息，一滴不漏的把精华再次射入对方的深处。第一次激烈的性事让Arthur无意识的射了一腹肌的浓精，双腿更是瘫软的搁在对方的大腿两边，随着Orm的射精，腹部抽动块垒的腹肌浮动。

 

终于等阴茎疲软下来，Orm才离开湿热软滑的后穴，还来不及合上的穴口一股一股的把精液反哺出来。Orm跳眉摸了一把Arthur半硬着歪在腹肌上的阴茎，“有这么爽吗？你都尿床了。”好笑的把都是尿骚味的精液递给对方闻，“我操！”Arthur涨红了脸，双手捂住脸，感觉羞耻的想钻进床垫里。

 

Orm觉得这个大概是反差萌吧，忍不住拉着对方硬拖进浴室清理，甚至又来了几次。等到天快亮时，两人舒爽的瘫软在床上，Orm双手抱着对方的腰，Arthur把对方的头搁在胸口上，两人的双腿纠缠在一起睡了个天昏地暗。

 

几乎快到了黄昏两人才起床洗漱，Orm再次穿上高定西装，Arthur穿着随意的米白色麻织上衣站在门口，像是等待送丈夫上班的新婚妻子。Arthur牵着Orm的手似乎不舍，两人的戒指用金色链子穿着挂在彼此的脖子上，“我会很快解决的。”Orm定定的看着Arthur，“我等你，但不要太久，我这次就会跑去和别人结婚然后生一队足球队。”Arthur吡牙，Orm按住对方的头用力啃了一口，贴着红肿的嘴唇说道，“你不会有这个机会的。”

 

的确Orm说道做到，拿回了钻石后，再加上Bruce算是提供当时查到的线索，基本很轻易的导出Nereus的计划，Nereus立即就被董事会开除由他的女儿继承分部。至于之前放任的媒体也没有被放过，本来还欢腾着大肆的散播Arthur不实报道的八卦娱乐媒体一夜安静了下来，被两大巨头集团压着，气都不敢喘一声。Arthur的社交账号下的粉丝们也冷静下来了不少，安静的鼓励着等待着Arthur的复出，Arthur安静的待在宿舍里，偶尔发发生活照和粉丝们交流。

 

就在媒体安静了不到一个月就炸开了锅，Atlants的总裁宣布已婚，而对象是不久前被八卦的模特儿Arthur。两人戴着戒指穿着白色西装，站在教堂下的照片直接发在Atlants的官方社交账号里，Arthur甚至高高举起手中的花束，露出灿烂的笑容，甚至不言苟笑的总裁嘴角也带着笑意。

 

还在媒体到处找这两个人挖出信息时，两人已经飞去私人岛屿度过蜜月旅行。在私人沙滩上，两人互相握着对方的手和腰，在夕阳下接吻。


End file.
